


No me sueltes

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Bernabeubola, Encoñados, M/M, Pregón del Orgullo, Raoul es un bebé, Todo historias únicas relatillos, los pencos, one-shot sobre los pencos, ragoney - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: ONE-SHOTS inspirados en los pencos, Raoul y Agoney. Algunos son mis teorías de los hechos, otros... pues sólo moñerías





	1. No me sueltes

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos hasta ellas y secarlas suavemente. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. Fue mandado callar en un susurro dulce.

-Lo siento, Ago -otro sollozo-, pero es que no he podido.

Raoul se echó a llorar, tapándose los ojos con las manos. El canario le abrazó y le atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Shhh... -repitió acariciándole la espalda- no pasa nada pequeño, ya está, ya está. ¡No llores!

Le separó un poco, sujetándole por los hombros y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

-Te quiero, ¿vale? Y estoy muy orgulloso. Tómate tu tiempo. Que había ahí más de sesenta mil personas, muchacho -se echó a reír y le revolvió el pelo, aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba hasta su próxima canción-. No hay necesidad de correr, no estabas cómodo. Ya está.

Raoul en un principio asintió, convencido por las palabras tan decidas de Agoney, pero al momento negó con vehemencia, llorando más fuerte.

El mayor suspiró, le agarró suavemente de los antebrazos y se dirigió con él hacía uno de los bancos del vestuario del Bernabeu. Le hizo sentarse cerca, girados el uno hacia el otro, de forma similar a lo que sabía que su _fandom_ llamaba _la pillada de Eurovision,_ y entrelazó sus dedos. Raoul se aferró a ellos.

-Es que... no sé qué me ha pasado. Yo... -un nuevo sollozo hizo que le temblase la voz. Iban a llevarse una buena bronca por parte de Maquillaje, definitivamente- siempre hago _Manos vacía_ s muy calmado porque, jo es contigo, y me gusta mucho, pero... cuando hemos acabado me he puesto nervioso y...

Agoney le rodeó el cuello con sus dedos y dejó un beso en su frente. Él lo había notado, cómo toda la canción el rubio había estado tan tranquilo como siempre, incluso más, cantándose a centímetros cerrando los ojos, acariciándose el pecho y buscando sus sonrisas. Sin embargo, nada más dejar de sonar la música, el rostro siempre feliz de Raoul durante su duo, mudó a una mucho más alterado, comido por la tensión al girarse hacia el público, siendo consciente de que no eran sólo ellos dos, siendo consciente de cómo aquel estadio en el que su hermano debutase estaba lleno hasta la bandera.

Cuando fue a mirarle, se lanzó a sus brazos sin darle opción a reaccionar y el canario sintió sus brazos apretándole contra sí con fuerza, sus voz rompiéndose diciéndole al oído que le quería y que lo sentía mucho. El suave beso que le dio en el cuello al separarse de él terminó de conmover a Agoney, sabiendo lo que se venía al salir del escenario en cuanto terminasen de presentar a la niña Nerea y Pastora Soler.

-Raoul, mírame... -le acarició las mejillas, subiéndole lentamente el rostro- es normal, te pusiste nervioso, hay mucha gente allá fuera -dijo señalando exasperado hacia  fuera de donde estaban-, y es el _Orgull_ o y mucha gente esperaba mucho de nosotros, y, y, y -explicó señalando con los dedos todo lo que sabía que se movía por la cabeza de Raoul-. Como para no alterarse, nene -se echó a reír y el rubio cerró los, dejándose acariciar.

Volvió a besarle en la frente, justo antes de que llamasen a la puerta.

-Chicos, tenéis que ir saliendo ya -avisó la voz de Mimi abriendo pero sin entrar ni mirar-. ¿Estás bien, Raoul?

Sonó tan preocupada que Agoney notó cómo se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Todos habían visto cómo nada más salir del escenario Raoul le había abrazado tan fuerte cómo si pretendiese romperle tres costillas, ocultando la cara en su clavícula y pidiéndole perdón cómo no debía habérselo pedido a nadie nunca.

-Sí Mimi, ya vamos -respondió Agoney dejando por primera vez de hablar en susurros-. Ya salimos.

-Sí, estoy bien -alzó la voz el menor, sorprendiéndole. Le miró serio a los ojos antes de añadir:- Ahora sí.

Se le escapó una sonrisa. Y a Agoney también.

-Por el amor -empezó a Raoul tras cerrar los ojos una vez más.

-Por la libertad -le siguió Agoney, apoyando su frente en la suya.

-Y por la visibilidad -concluyó.

Y se besaron, despacio, durante un par de minutos. Ahora sí. Porque el uno al otro eran lo único que necesitaban.


	2. Todo aquel que no nos mire de frente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sí, lo anterior es sólo un one-shot; sí, esto también lo es. Como no dejan de ocurrírseme pequeñas escenas sobre los pencos, he decidido agrupar todos los nuevos que vaya haciendo aquí. El nombre global de la obra será No me sueltes, como el primer one-shot que lo forma, pero de aquí en adelante, cada uno tendrá su título y será de su padre y de su madre.
> 
> Este por ejemplo, esta basado en la tarde y la noche anteriores al pregón del Orgullo en el que Ago participa, es decir, ayer, y que me vino a la mente gracias a un tweet de Adriana (@/elladesquiciada), a la que pregunté si finalmente podía llevar la idea acabo y le pareció bien. Así que se lo dedico.
> 
> Espero que a todos os guste
> 
> PD: Daros las gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo recibido, especialmente en el fic El perroflauta de los huevos y el pijo tontopolla. Me motivais muchísimo
> 
> PD2: No soy la única que le saca interpretación gay a esa parte de la canción del señor Alborán, ¿verdad? (La del título, id corriendo a escuchar Prometo)

**-** Mickey, vuelve a la cama.

Sin respuesta. Agoney continuaba dando vueltas por el pasillo del piso nuevo de Raoul, con la puerta del dormitorio abierto de forma que la luz se colaba en él, donde el catalán, sin camiseta y enrollado en las sábanas, le miraba atentamente.

Dos batidos, con nata y sirope de fresa por encima, se había tomado con Ricky después de pasar por aquel restaurante cerrado al que el mallorquín había querido llevarle en un principio. Pero ni aquellas dulces bebidas frías ni las palabras amables de su amigo habían logrado calmar al tinerfeño, que apunto estaba de comenzar a mordisquearse las uñas como hacía su novio para no caer en un ataque de nervios.

-Si es que tenías que ir tú -hizo un puchero tras la nueva frase de aliento de Ricky-, yo... yo cantando, por detrás, a lo banda sonara épica, y tú dando el pregón con un foco de luz en toda la cara.

El canario estaba empezando a caer en el dramatismo más absoluto.

-A ver, chico, cálmate -con un moviento de mano pretendió quitarle importancia-. Si para el _Orgullo_ con ser maricón vale, lo demás sale sólo -Agoney sonrió ante la perenne sinceridad del castaño-, bueno y a veces ni eso. Los cisheteros últimamente saben mucho de nuestras movidas, cuando llega junio, ya sabes.

-Ricky... -intentó detenerle con una ceja alzada, pero al borde de una carcajada.

El mayor se había picado con Cepeda y Aitana después de su beso en el Bernabéu, aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente, ya que le había restado importancia al suyo con Kibo de cara a los medios. Con esta última, la cosa había ido a más al enterarse de que le habían proporcionado un sitio en una carroza del Orgullo, cuando a él le habían echado para atrás sólo por querer rostros jóvenes. Y visto lo visto, que se vendiesen solos.

-Ago, me jode, no lo voy a ocultar también contigo -resopló y miró por encima de su hombro antes de seguir hablando-. Raoul debería haber aceptado ir.

Agoney se encogió de hombros. Sabía los motivos del rubio para finalmente no acudir junto con él, Marina y Bast, ya que también había sido invitado, pero también le entristecían más de lo que quería admitir.

-Ustedes si que deberían estar. Podrían marcarse todo un numerazo y comerse los morros otra vez, ¡ _yasss_!

-Uy, calla, calla, que Kibo también está picadísimo -ambos rieron, quizás Agoney con más ganas-. Yo como, nada chico, para la próxima un paja o algo, que con un beso sólo pues nos superan.

Casi derramó aquella bebida azucarada por encima de la mesa al dejarla rápidamente por no poder contener las carcajadas. Se quedó mirando los papeles superpuestos que tenía sobre la mesa y, ante su silencio, Ricky también los miró.

-Tranquilízate, Ago, irá fenomenal -le acarició la mano por encima de la mesa-. Ya verás -susurró antes de regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El canario agachó la cabeza.

-¿Y si la cago, meto la pata en algo? Quizá no me informé tanto. Seguro que la lío. Y ya verás _Twitter_ -Ricky le apretó la mano-. ¿Si les vuelvo a decepcionar? Como en Gran Canaria.

-¿Te gustan los hombres? -preguntó muy serio el isleño.

-Creo que salgo con uno.

-Pues debería ser suficiente con eso, ¿no? -se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla- Habla de los problemas que tú vives. Hostia Ago, mejor que un _gay_ no va a saber nadie lo que es serlo. Y cada uno desde sus circunstancias. Claro que puedes confundirte, si también hay mucha homofobia en el Colectivo y puedes soltar algo superliberal. Pero... podrás corregirlo después. Nadie nace sabiendo. ¿Qué vas a decir que sea gravísimo? ¿Que _Cepoi_ es un icono homosexual? ¿Que las etiquetas ya no son necesarias? -bajó la voz, regañándole- Esto último lo dijiste en la Academia.

-Lo sé -se disculpó el canario, saliéndole voz de dibujo animado-. Luego lo entendí.

Ricky asintió. Le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Di lo que te salga del corazón.

Aún así, los nervios habían vuelto a atacar a Agoney y había tenido que salir de la habitación de Raoul, tras haber leido de nuevo otras tres el discurso que se había escrito con Ricky, para que le diese un poco el aire.

Se estaba poniendo histérico.

Se detuvo lentamente cuando, al mirar de reojo hacia la habitación vio a Raoul mirándole con una sonrisa, sentado en la cama con el pelo revuelto. Conocía esa sonrisa, se le salía de la cara y era la misma que adornaba su rostro siempre durante _Manos vacías_.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -quiso saber. Casi le temblaba la voz.

-Porque lo vas a hacer genial.

El canario aterrizó en la cama más rápido de que lo podría haber pensado, ocultándose entre sus brazos y refugiándose en su pecho. Raoul le acarició con una mano la espalda y con otra la cabeza. Dejó un beso en su frente antes de hacerle separarse un poco. Le vio visiblemente emocionado.

-¿Por qué confias tanto en mí? -casi se le escapa un sollozo- Lo haces más que yo, capullo.

El menor de la relación se echó a reír.

-Alguien tendrá que pensar en postivo en esta pareja, ¿no? -al moreno se le aceleró al corazón al oírle hablar de ambos como una pareja, aunque lo hiciese siempre que podía, plenamente orgulloso de decirlo aunque no lo gritase- Lo vas a petar, Agoney. Como en todo lo que haces. Y yo lo voy a ver. Todavía no sé si desde allí o con algún _Periscope_ malucho en _Twitter_ , como un fan más -a ambos les dio la risa-. Ahora en serio, ¿cómo nos distinguen por ahí en los conciertos? Si somos dos píxeles.

Agoney hundió sus dedos en el cabello de su chico, sorprendentemente relajado ante su sonrisa tranquila. Se inclinó hacia él para besarle en la nariz y el contrario le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de que volviese a tumbarse.

-Ojalá fueses. Pero conmigo -Raoul sonrió con tristeza-. No es un reproche, eh -quiso aclarar rápidamente.

El catalán suspiró.

-Ya lo sé, Ago. Pero es que no puedo -se frotó la frente con una mano-. No estoy preparado. No es lo mismo el _fandom,_ un par de indirectas en _Twitter_ o comentarios que lo dejen caer, que el maldito Orgullo de Madrid, que es uno de los más importantes del mundo casi. Me moriría allí arriba y, pensar en toda la gente que habría...

No hacía falta que dijese nada más. Ya lo habían hablado más veces y lo entendía a la perfección.

Comenzaba a quedarse adormilado bajo las caricias de Raoul en su piel, pero quiso decírselo.

-Me da mucha rabia -su compañero de dúo le miró interrogante-. No me gusta que tengas miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Debería ser sólo una canción en el disco recopilatorio de Amaia.

El rubio le sonrió con cariño, pero eso no hizo que sonriera él.

-Te quiero -dijo muy serio, casi parecía enfadado-. Y todo el mundo debería hacerlo. Sin que importase a quién metes en tu cama. En _Twitter_ les da igual -añadió volviendo a la analogía que Raoul había hecho.

-Porque ya lo saben -rio él.

Agoney rodó los ojos de forma dramática.

-Debería darle igual a todo el mundo, no sólo a los seguidores que te adoran.

-¿De verdad estás dudando de que vayas a hacerlo mal mañana?

Sonrieron ambos. Se dieron cuenta de que se habían ido acercando según avanzaba la conversación. Rompieron aún más la distancia, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Raoul se inclinó un poco sobre él, dejando su hombro junto al de Agoney, y este le arrimó más a él al rodearle los hombros con un brazo. Juntaron sus frentes, como aquel bonito fin de canción que antecedió a los besos y los lemas.

-Yo también te quiero -susurró a sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Agoney ya no recordaba que se lo había dicho hacía unos minutos.

Subió sus dedos hacia su nuca y le acarició el cuello, enredando las puntas de sus dedos entre los mechones despeinados.

-¿Dormimos? -habló en susurros.

-¿Para cosas tan interesantes te meto yo a ti en mi cama? -preguntó burlón, retomando la conversación anterior- Me apetecía celebrar lo bien que lo vas a hacer mañana y hacer el amor un rato...

Agoney se llevó una colleja y que el rubio le diese la espalda durante toda la noche, envuelto en todas las mantas, sin dejarle ni un trozo de sábana, ya que, para una vez que se dejaba de vergüenzas y timidez y hablaba directamente sobre sexo, no le gustó la contestación obtenida. Aunque fuese con una sonrisa y precediese a muchas carcajadas y pequeñas disculpas entre risas.

-No, que bajo tonos y no llego.


End file.
